A Dark Wizard's Destiny
by Peach the Hedgehog
Summary: Christy is a dark wizard trying to go to school and learn just like anyone else. But little does she know that someone else has a different plan for her!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Magical Starsign.

**AN: This story takes place a few years in the future of Magical Starsign. Because of this, we will see some OCs, but characters from the game will show up as well. As the story goes, there will be spoilers to Magical Starsign.**

**Credit goes to Awesome Rapidash for suggesting a name for a village.  
**

_Ten years seemed like so long ago to her. She could easily remember the more simple times of going to class at the Will-o-Wisp Academy. Wondering if her teacher would be on time for once, or be late as always, spending time with her friends, and learning different magical spells._

_But all of that changed when Miss Madeleine was sent to the wind planet, Puffoon. When she didn't return in three months time, her students decided to go and help her. Though they were separated, they eventually got back together. Their adventure turned from saving their teacher to saving the entire Baklava solar system._

_Time had passed after that day, and all of the students, minus one, had graduated from the Academy with each one taking their own path on the different planets. And for a certain light wizard, that was no different._

_However, looking back on it now, maybe there were a couple of things she could have done differently. Even on that day on the planet Razen… maybe she wouldn't have been so quick to leave to a place unknown._

_A new path had opened up. And to be honest it wasn't one she would have preferred. But not everyone has a choice in what happens in his or her life.

* * *

_

The brunette tossed in her sleep, pulling the blankets over her head. At the moment, she was in no mood to get up. It's not like she hated school or her classes. She loved hanging out with her friends, learning a new spell, and maybe even eating some gummy frogs and gummy worms with the rest of them. But on some days, she just wasn't in a good mood to get out of bed.

A knocking on the door caught her attention, and she peeked a little from under the blanket. "Christy!" called a girl's voice cheerfully. "Come on, we got to get ready to go to class!"

Wishing she didn't just hear that, Christy placed the covers back over her head, and did not respond to the voice. A couple of seconds later there was another knock on the door. When she didn't respond again, the door was opened and three figures walked inside, a cat like felin, an otter, and a rabbit.

The felin girl smiled and walked over to the lump under the covers and started to shake her. "Come on! Wakey, wakey!"

"I doubt you'd want to miss today's class," the otter piped up. "I hear today we are all going to learn our very first offensive spell. After all, you never know when we need to defend ourselves!"

When the girl under the covers didn't say a word, a look of concern spread across the rabbit's face. On a hunch, he said, "You don't want to get up because you don't want to bump into any of them, right?"

As if saying that was a cue of some sort, Christy finally removed the covers from her head and sat up. She looked to the bunny and nodded her head. "That's right, Kyle. They've been bugging me a lot more lately."

At the girl's answer, Kyle rolled his red eyes. "Why do you even bother listening to them? You know that it isn't true. And only a few idiots actually believe that stuff."

"Kyle is right!" the cat girl agreed, nodding her head rapidly. "Besides, what do they know about you?"

"Elise… it's just…"

The otter put on his best reassuring smile. "Christy, just let me know if they ever bother you again. I'd be willing to take care of it!"

Though this caused a smile to appear on the girl's face, the rabbit shook his head. "Alex, you know they don't mean what they say. And the next time you get in trouble…"

"They may not mean it, but no one hurts my friends and get away with it!" Alex interrupted, curling one hand into a fist and hitting the palm of his other hand.

Despite the way the otter said it, the human girl couldn't help a slight chuckle. These four had been friends since the day that they met. Elise was the first one she met, not listening to what anyone said. Though usually cheerful, she always had one retort to the teasing the brunette got. This shut them up sometimes. She met both Alex and Kyle at the same time after that, both of them protecting her from a group of bullies when the felin was not around.

She was grateful to all of them, because at least she knew she had people that supported her. It was never this bad back home.

"Anyway," Kyle began taking the brown haired girl out of her thoughts. "Don't worry about them. Who cares what they say anyway? We like you and we're your friends too. So who cares what they say right?"

Elise turned to stare at the rabbit, her blue eyes sparkling happily. "Oh, you just like her, huh? But didn't you tell me…"

Kyle gave the cat girl a look as though to tell her to not say another word. This look made the brunette confused, but it caused the other two friends to laugh a little.

"Don't listen to Elise," Kyle said quickly, waving a paw. "And it looks like you're ready already," he added, pointing the girl's pink wizard robes and the red gem on her chest.

Christy shrugged a little. "Just being lazy, I guess," she murmured as she tugged on her sleeve.

"So, let's go!" Elise exclaimed happily, pulling her friend out of her bed. Seeing that her friends were giving her no choice, Christy gave up and allowed Elise to pull her along.

Outside of the room, other students were leaving their own rooms, heading toward their classes. Alex and Kyle decided to rush off and meet the two girls in class. Meanwhile, Christy looked around as though she was looking for someone, putting her free hand nervously through her short brown hair. She sighed in relief when she didn't see them right away.

"_Maybe they'll leave me alone today,"_ she thought to herself.

However, her hopes were dashed when she heard a few voices nearby. "Look, it's that dark wizard!" a human boy said.

"Don't even think of befriending her," a young felin male added. "Everyone knows that all dark wizards eventually turn bad. She'll betray us all!"

Christy attempted to hold back her tears as she remembered what her friends said. She knew that what was being said wasn't true, and she should just ignore it. The only problem was, she was terrible when it came to ignoring things like that.

"I don't even want to be near her," a human girl added, pretending to be afraid.

Elise noticed her friend's hand trembling in her own paw, so she looked to her friend's face. Sure enough, fresh tears could be seen coming from eyes. The white cat turned to the three, her look of cheer looking a lot sourer. She let go of her friend's hand and walked over to them, her light green robes swishing on the ground as she walked.

"You guys think you are so clever," she said to them without even missing a beat. "Well, let me ask you this. You say that all dark wizards are bad? Well, what about light wizards? Are they all good?"

For a moment, this caused the three to stop their insensitive laughter. When Elise was sure she had their attention, she went on. "And what about Miss Madeleine? She was a dark wizard too! I don't see you talking badly about her!"

Christy wiped the tears out of her eyes as her felin friend spoke. This was how it almost always went. Well, unless Kyle or Alex was around. Alex would have probably punched them or something for even saying such words, getting into trouble once again by the school staff. He was lucky he hadn't been expelled yet. As for Kyle, he wouldn't bother with the ones saying things to her, and instead would be more reassuring to her.

When Elise was done with what she was saying, she walked back to her dark wizard friend. "Let's go, Christy. We shouldn't let them hold us up."

"Yeah," the brunette said softly, nodding her head. "Thank you, Elise."

"You're welcome," Elise replied, trying her best to look more cheerful despite her situation. She took hold of Christy's hand again and walked over to where their class was, playing with her blonde hair as they walked on the blue floor of the school.

Finally, without any more interruptions, they two girls finally made it to their classroom. The teacher wasn't at his desk yet, but there was still a few more minutes before class began. So, some of the other students were busying themselves by talking with their friends instead of looking through their spell books.

Like all classrooms, there was a chalkboard behind the teacher's desk, and there were many desks and chairs facing the front of the room. The floor was blue like the rest of the academy, and the walls were a yellow color. Standing on the far side of the room was Alex and Kyle. The red haired bunny's robe was a dark blue color, however, their otter friend was wearing a striped shirt and shorts. It was like he felt he didn't need to wear a wizard's robe.

Kyle turned, noticing the girls walking up to them. Noticing the look in the brunette's eyes he asked, "The usual?" When they nodded, the rabbit sighed. "Those stupid idiots…"

"I swear, I'll pound them into next week if I find out who did it this time," Alex murmured under his breath.

"And then, you'll get expelled," Elise told the light brown otter.

Before Christy could say anything, the school bell ring, and all of the students made a break for their seats before their teacher arrived.

* * *

Christy sighed slightly, back in her dorm room. At least the day was over now, and she didn't have to worry about the teasing tomorrow. She already made plans with her friends, since tomorrow was the first day of that weekend. She was going to go to the village of Cheeseburger with her friends, and just hang out.

She was once told that the whole name of the village was Cheeseburger with Extra Cheese and Bacon on a Sesame Seed Bun with Chili Cheese Fries and Ranch Dressing on the Side. When her friends commented that it was a long name, it was explained that the one who was chosen to name the village was really hungry, and ended up saying what he wanted to eat instead of a village name. Everyone liked it and it stuck, though most people just called it Cheeseburger for short.

Christy looked around the room with her brown eyes, but nothing had changed about it. It had the same blue floor, yellow walls, and the bed in the wall just like every other dorm room in Will-o-Wisp Academy. However, how you could tell it was her room was the stuff that was in it. On a nearby table, she saw a picture of her parents. She liked that picture, even though only her mother was alive today. Also, there was a pad of paper as she liked to write in her spare time, but it was more of a hobby.

She brought along many books from home, since she did tend to stay home most of the time and just read. All of them were piled on the floor near a wall, but were always moved to the table when they came to inspect the rooms.

Walking over to the side of the room where the closet was, Christy found a red shirt and pajama bottoms. After slipping them on in place of her wizard robe, she moved over to where the books were and read the titles to herself, trying to find a good story to read before she tucked herself in for the night.

After selecting a book, she walked over to her bed and climbed on top of it. After finding a comfortable position, she laid herself down and opened her book to read. However, she was also very sleepy. She yawned and tried to read her book, but the words became fuzzy, and soon her brown eyes closed.

* * *

_A confused look filled Christy's face as she looked around. "Where… where am I?" She scanned the area again, but all she could see was blackness all around her. "Am I… dreaming? I must have fallen asleep while reading my book."_

"_Christy," an unfamiliar voice called behind the brunette startling her. When she turned to face the one who spoke, all she saw was a figure draped in a purple robe, her hood covering her face._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in Magical Starsign.

_Christy stared at the woman before her, startled and very confused. "Who are you?" she questioned, hoping she didn't sound as nervous as she felt. "And how do you know my name?_"

_At first, the woman in the purple robe did not respond. There was a moment of awkward silence between the two that lasted for a few seconds before the figure finally spoke again._

"_Christy, you must be careful."_

"_What are you talking about?" the dark wizard inquired, taking a step closer to the woman. "And…?"_

_Before she could continue, the woman shook her head. "You are unaware of it, but you are in danger. I can't say when it will happen… but I can see it."_

"_See what?" Christy cried, suddenly alarmed by what this woman was saying. "You say that I am in danger, but what do you mean? The only danger I've ever been in is the teasing I get!"_

_The woman sighed softly. "I can't say that I know much about your past, or what has been happening lately to you. But your future… it is crystal clear to me."_

_This stunned the brunette into silence. She had no idea what was going on! How could her life be in danger? She was just an apprentice wizard, and only recently did she learn her first offensive dark magic spell; Shadow Die. That shouldn't be enough to put her life on the line!_

"_Someone is coming for you, though you will not be harmed physically," the woman went on, ignoring the look on the girl's face. "However…"_

_Just before the figure could continue, she started to fade away, and her voice became softer to the point where Christy could no longer hear her. A gasp escaped the dark wizard's lips. "Wait!" she shouted, but the woman was gone.

* * *

_

Christy sat up in bed with a gasp. She looked around and was relieved to find out that she was back at her room in the academy. Just as she thought, she had been dreaming the whole time, though if she had to be honest, the dream worried her.

She had never had a dream that tried to warn her of something like this. Shivering a little bit, she tried to think on what the woman said. It must have been important. The last thing she heard from the woman came to mind. _"You will not be harmed physically."_

At first, this caused Christy to groan quietly. Did this mean she would see one of those bullies at Cheeseburger? After all, it's not like their insensitive words caused her to get a cut or anything.

"Wait a second…" The dark wizard started to look even more confused than she did before. "Didn't she say she didn't know my past or what was happening to me presently? Then maybe… she didn't know about the teasing. That and… now that I think about it… it's not exactly dangerous…"

A knock on the door suddenly startled the brown haired wizard. At first, she thought whatever the danger she had been warned of had arrived, until she heard Elise's voice on the other side of the door. "Christy! Are you awake?"

Christy breathed a sigh of relief, and put a hand to her chest. "Yes, I am. Come in, Elise."

Without wasting any time, the felin opened the door and allowed herself inside. Since this was not a school day, she was not dressed in her wizard robe. Instead, she was wearing a short sleeved white shirt with a couple leaves on it, and a red skirt that went over her knees.

Elise giggled seeing the look on Christy's face. "Well, good morning to you, sleepyhead!" she said in her usual cheery voice. "You must have just woken up."

Christy nodded slowly as she slipped out of bed. "Yeah, you could say that," she replied. She looked down to the blue carpeted floor, and found her book lying open. She must have tossed and turned and it fell off her bed as she slept. She bent down to pick it up and closed it.

A look of concern suddenly crossed the felin's face. "Are you doing okay? You don't look so good."

"Hm, oh, just thinking," Christy said, her voice showing a hint of being distracted.

"About what?" Elise questioned. "I'm your best friend! You can tell me anything!"

The dark wizard nodded slowly. She didn't see any reason to keep a secret from Elise. So, she told her about the dream she had, and about that woman who warned her about the danger. The felin listened intently and did not say a word until her human friend was finished.

"Do you believe this woman? What if it is only a dream?" Elise questioned curiously.

"I thought about that… but I would be lying if I said I wasn't worried about it," Christy admitted softly.

Elise smiled and walked over to her friend, giving her a friendly nudge. "Come on, it isn't like you to worry about your dreams so much! I'm sure that it was just a dream and nothing more than that!"

Christy thought about it a moment before a small smile crossed her face. Maybe she was over thinking it a little bit. _"I am just an apprentice and I'm still learning,"_ she thought. _"Surely I can't be in grave danger. Maybe Elise is right."_

The felin saw the human girl's smile and her own became wider. "Anyway, come on and get dressed! I'm sure Kyle and Alex are waiting!"

Christy looked at Elise and nodded her head. "Yeah, sure, I'll be right there!"

* * *

The sun shone brightly overheard as a few clouds rolled by. By the time Christy made it outside the gate of Will-o-Wisp Academy, her friends were already waiting outside. Alex was wearing the usual since he seemed to refuse to wear his wizard clothes anyway, whereas Kyle was still in his.

"You're finally here!" Alex exclaimed, looking his human friend over. She was wearing a pink shirt that had a similar red gem on the chest like her wizard robe, and some red and pink pants to match. "Why do you like to wear those? It almost looks like your robes."

The brunette shrugged. "I don't know. I just rather like it…"

"I like it too!" Elise exclaimed with a huge smile on her face. "I think it looks good on you!"

Kyle nodded his head in agreement. "Well, since everyone is together, we should get going!"

"Yeah!" the other three friends cried. As they started to walk off, Christy faltered a bit, and started looking around her.

Kyle stopped and looked at his friend curiously. "Something wrong?" the rabbit asked.

"Do you… have the feeling that we are being watched?" the brunette asked.

Kyle gave his friend a look of confusion as he shook his head. "Not really," he replied. "You're probably just imagining it."

After thinking about it for a few seconds, Christy nodded. She had been known to be paranoid sometimes, and most likely anyone watching was at least a student or a teacher or something, maybe even Principal Biscotti. She was sure the old man liked to get out for a little fresh air every now and then.

"Yeah, you're right Kyle. Let's get going."

* * *

Deep in the forest, shadows were cast on the ground as the sunlight tried to shine through the branches. Carefully hidden from view, Davis watched as four figures came on the forest path. The human male's dark eyes were on a young human girl. Though there were others with her, an otter, a rabbit and a felin, he had no interest in them, just the brown haired girl.

She fit the description that he heard, short dark brown hair, brown eyes, and not very tall. Still, this could have been said about any girl who fit the description. And come to think of it, she was not wearing a wizard robe.

"_I wonder if she is the one,"_ he thought to himself.

Just then, the human girl seemed to stop on the path, and began to look around. To make sure he couldn't be seen, Davis crouched down behind the bushes. After a few more steps, her friends stopped and looked back at her.

"Christy? What's wrong?" questioned the felin girl.

"I… just have a feeling I am being watched," the human girl named Christy responded. She continued to look around, but luckily, she didn't see him. "I've been feeling it since we left the academy."

"Wow, that dream must be bothering you, huh?" the felin remarked.

"Dream?" the rabbit and otter echoed.

The felin nodded her head. "Yep. The way I understand it, our dark wizard friend was given a warning. About some kind of danger, but she didn't really hear everything about it."

A triumphant smile crossed the man's face. _"So, it is her, then. That does make things a little easier."_

Christy shrugged a little. "I'm sorry, I know what you said earlier, Elise. But, I just can't seem to shake this feeling…"

"No need to worry!" the otter assured. "If anyone comes for you…"

"They will answer to me!" the rabbit finished before the otter could.

The interruption caused the one known as Elise to giggle. "Kyle… that is so like you!" She clasped her paws together and sighed dreamily. Ignoring the rabbit's sudden glare, and the blush that could be barely seen under his fur, she turned to the brunette. "You know Christy, you are very lucky to have someone like Kyle around!"

The otter couldn't help chuckling at the look on Kyle's face and also turned his attention to Christy. "So no need to worry about that!"

The girl smiled at her friends. "Yeah, you're right, everyone. Thanks."

With the matter settled, the friends started to walk off again. "So, just to make sure, we're heading back to Cheeseburger tomorrow, right?" the otter questioned.

Kyle nodded at the otter's question. "Yep, the usual, Alex."

"_That information is just what I wanted to know,"_ Davis thought to himself. He knew that there was someone else stationed at the village with the long name and back at the academy. After all, they were told that the one they were after was a student here.

He waited for a few more hours and saw the friends returning from their visit. Once again, Christy became paranoid and looked around. According to Kyle, the brunette had been doing it all day. He was certain that he or his comrades had not been seen, but no one should be this paranoid.

"We can't wait too long. We will have to do this as soon as possible."

After he was sure they were gone, Davis stood up. After all, with the girl gone, he had no reason to remain here. He finally came out of hiding and turned in his steps to go even deeper in the forest. As he walked it started getting dark, deepening the shadows on the forest floor. He paused for a moment in thought.

"As I remember, I think Clovis is down at the Academy. He better not be thinking of attacking her in the middle of the night. That would be pretty foolish."

The dark haired man shook his head at the thought and continued walking forward. Eventually, he came upon a small clearing, and a big silver rocket came into view. The hatch was already open, and he moved toward it. As he got closer, he heard someone complaining inside.

"I don't really feel right about doing this," the feminine voice remarked. "Spying and kidnapping… the things we'll do to get some bira…"

"I don't like this as much as you do," a deep voice answered. "But we do need the money, Angela."

Davis just shook his head as he walked into the rocket and followed to two voices talking. Eventually he arrived on the bridge where a felin girl and a human man were waiting. Both of which were friends with him, as well as teammates. "I see Clovis isn't back yet," he remarked as he joined the pair.

The two turned to face him as he continued to walk toward them, his footsteps echoing a little because of the metal. "I'm sure he will be back soon," the blonde haired man replied. "Angela here was just giving me her report on what happened at Cheeseburger with Extra Cheese and Bacon on a Sesame Seed Bun with Chili Cheese Fries and Ranch Dressing on the Side."

At the mention of food, Davis' stomach rumbled. "Did you have to say the full name? I'm really hungry now…"

"You should have brought something to eat, like I did," Angela remarked, tugging on the sleeve of her orange suit.

"Anyway, I was told that it wouldn't be wise to attempt a capture there," the other man went on. "Seems there will be too many people there, and it's not like we can lure her if her friends are around."

Before Davis could even comment, footsteps could be heard coming in their direction. He turned just in time to see an otter walk into the place. He looked a little annoyed from the look on his face. This caused the black haired man to sigh.

"Let me guess… did you try to capture her on your own, Clovis?"

"Who do you think I am, an idiot?" the otter retorted. "Yes, I did think about it, but even I know that you shouldn't just waltz up to a dark wizard in the middle of the night. Give me a little credit here." He then turned his attention to the blonde haired man. "I found and confirmed that this Christy girl is indeed a student at Will-o-Wisp Academy. I looked around when they were gone and found a lot of good hiding places, but even so, there are too many people there."

"Hm, so far, this seems a little more difficult than anticipated," the blonde haired man remarked.

"If I may, I think I know what we can do this, Matthew," Davis piped up.

Matthew gave his fellow human a curious look. "Really now?"

"Yes, I hear they plan to head back tomorrow," the black haired human reported. "From the way they talk, I figure they do this every weekend. I think we could just hide in the bushes and spring a trap for the dark wizard there."

"Set a trap in the forest?" Angela repeated as she looked at Matthew. "What do you think, boss?"

The blonde haired human looked thoughtful. "Yes, that would probably be our best option. And I believe I know just the way to handle this."


End file.
